Skin Ideas
Summary Welcome to the Skin Ideas page. This page is for the Arsenal wiki's community and their ideas for the ROBLOX game, Arsenal. ''Keep in mind, This wiki is not associated with the ROLVe Community at all and is purely for sake of fun. Rules * Put your user name as the heading and write. **No swearing. **No inappropriate pics or topics. **No discrimination pictures. **Use good grammar. **Don't edit other people's Submissions unless if it's for grammar correction. *Breaking the rules mentioned above will result in a warning to even a Ban. '''If we like your design, we will possibly create it and submit it to ROLVe (with your permission).' Format You may start like this: * Name - * Image (Optional) - * Rarity - * Signature Weapon - * Obtainability - * Description (Optional) - (Note: if you make your character with the Arsenal skin maker, there is less of a chance your skin will be chosen to be submitted) Submissions Battle mechanic * Name - dwarf crocodile * Rarity - common * Signature Weapon - fist or claws * Obtainability -shop and crates * Description -Don't get too close he bites __________________________________________ * Name -PE instructor * Rarity -rare * Signature Weapon -superball * Obtainability -shop Description -The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multist....lol __________________________________________ * Name -Teacher * Rarity -Uncommen * Signature Weapon - pencil * Obtainability -crates * Description - LEARNING TIME SUCKERS (pick here) > Adumchargerwaffle2 is still 2 * Name: Kid Soldier (the name is horrible I know) * Image: hahahahahahahah no * rarity: epic * Signature weapon- Rubber Hammer * Obtainability: everywhere but flairs * Description: You know a gun has recoil, right? HA! My toys don't, what is the difference? * (actual) Description: a kid decked with nerf gun stuff yeah next oh wait YUthrowCheeseAtMe * Name: Entity 0 * Image: * Signature weapon: Darkheart * Obtainability: Crates * Description: * Rarity: Legendary Idk0967 Name: Plumber * Rarity: Epic * Signature Weapon: Plunger (if it doesn't get into the game, then M40) * Obtainability: Appears in the shop exclusively on March 10th JustAnOrdinarySoul Name- Copper * Rarity- Epic * Signature weapon- XM1014 * Description: Oh crap, its the Fuzz! * Obtainabillity: Shop and Crates VeryImperfectRig Manticore Knight * Rarity: Epic * Signature Weapon: Manticore Sword * Obtainability: Shop or Crates * Description: The futuristic knight of 3019. The ruthless knight dispatch all threats leave no traces behind. Samurai * Rarity: Rare * Signature Weapon: Laser Katana * Obtainability: Shop or Crates * Description: Based on traditional samurai. Overseer (Reworked) * Rarity: Legendary * Signature Weapon: Webley * Obtainability: Shop only for 5k BattleBucks * Description: We are always watching you. Supervisor (Reworked) * Rarity: Legendary * Signature Weapon: Karambit * Obtainability: Shop only for 2.5k BattleBucks * Description: Overseer, but female. Old Joseph Rostar * Rarity: Epic * Signature Weapon: Fisticuffs * Obtainability: Shop only for 1920 BattleBucks * Description: OH MY, GOD! Commando (Reworked) * Rarity: Epic * Signature Weapon: EM249 * Obtainability: Shop or Crates * Description: The improved version of Commando. Cthulhu (Reworked) * Rarity: Epic * Signature Weapon: Classic Sword/Dagger * Obtainability: Shop or Crates * Description: The improved version of Cthulhu. ManticoreKnights.png|Manticore Knight SamuraiReworked.png|Samurai OverseerReworked.png|Overseer (Reworked) Supervisors.png|Supervisor (Reworked) OldJosephRostar.png|Old Joseph Rostar Category:Ideas Category:Main pages